Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3
Sign Ups (Closed) '''ALL STARS''' #''' '''Sugar-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Ella-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna Zanna] #''' '''Topher-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Cody-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Sierra-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Zoey-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luckyyy Luckyyy] #''' '''Dave-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Gwen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Shawn-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] #''' '''Izzy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mike-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Lightning-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Noah-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] #Anne Maria-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX XxSolarEclipsexX] '''UNDERDOGS''' #''' '''Danielle-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fakeboy823 Fakeboy] #''' '''Nemo-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NLG343 NLG343] #''' '''Cindy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dianted Dianted] #''' '''Daniel-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:NanoPower512 Nano] #''' '''Mack-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conker511 Conker] #''' '''Jordan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soundandimage Sound] #''' '''Jason-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Mali-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phyneo Phyneo] #''' '''Talon-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Talia-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Usitgz Usitgz] #''' '''Kathy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vincent-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DrMarble DrMarble] #Vins-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] '''Eliminated in Where Are We Headed? (28th)''' #Hasudan-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF Ifraid] Debuters List #Lindsay-Loenev (3rd as Dawn, 3rd as Lindsay and now 1st as Lindsay, she will be smarter i hope) #Dusk-Dawntdrotifan (underdog) #Heather - LWashingtonn (i'm active now :D) #DJ - (Well...I can still take revenge as him XD) - Race c: Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Cody and Nemo Vincent and Kathy Cody and Gwen Conflicts Lightning and Everyone Lightning and Jordan Jordan and Mack (Jordan's Side) Kathy and Nemo Anne Maria and Zoey Nemo and Talon (Nemo's Side) Relationships Sugar and Cody (First Site: His-Side) Nemo and Danielle (First Site: His-Side) Jordan and Zoey (attraction mostly from Zoey's side) Alliances Nemo, Cody and Gwen Original Characters (Put Your OC's Here) Cindy 2.png|Cindy - THIS IS NOT WHAT I THINK CINDY WOULD LOOK LIKE, BUT THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO USE FOR NOW, SO YOU CAN MAKE THE PICTURES AND THINGS. Talia.png|Here's a Talia that needs some tweaking... Talon.png|Talon Nemo-TD-Design Poster.JPG|Here is Nemo. You might want to delete the background. realjordan.png|jordan Vincet.jpg|Vincent (Credit for picture goes to MariahMireles on Deviantart) Kathy.jpg|Kathy (Credit for picture goes to RavenRox2 on Fanpop) Mali.png|Mali JasonnotScott.png|Jason...cause Phy has no artistic skillz XD Mack poses.png|Pose 1. is normal pose 2 is Happy pose 3 is Scared or sad pose 4 is other ''i did not make picture, zobe on divianart did'' Challenges (Pictures) Team1|Team 1 struggles on picking a team name and location Team2|Team 2 also has difficulty reaching an agreement Confessionals (Pictures) ShawnConf|Shawn is the first to use the confessional this season ZoeyConf|Zoey's first confessional SierraConf|Sierra's first confessional NoahConf|Noah's first confessional ZoeyConf2|Zoey talks about who she wants eliminated GwenConf|Gwen's first confessional DaveConf|Dave's first confessional NoahConf2|Noah talking about the people in the competition CodyConf|Cody's first confessional SierraConf2|Sierra complaining about her team not liking her idea SierraConf3|Sierra talking about the drama on her team SierraConf4|Sierra thinks Cody's idea to go to Seoul is stupid MikeConf|Mike's first confessional ZoeyConf3|Zoey's sarcasm after Izzy says that she has issues NemoConf|Nemo's first confessional NemoConf2|Nemo talking about who he wants to eliminate NemoConf3|Nemo talking about how he wants to go to Rio CodyConf2|Cody saying how Chris is going to like his team name idea JordanConf|Jordan's first confessional SierraConf5|Sierra complaining about Cody SierraConf6|Sierra doesn't want to go to Seoul CodyConf3|Cody wants to go to Germany CodyConf4|Cody doesn't want to go to Greece ZoeyConf4|Zoey thinks her team is going to lose AMConf|Anne Maria's first confessional ZoeyConf5|Zoey thinks her team is doomed LightningConf|Lightning's first confessional GwenConf2|Gwen doesn't want to be on a team with Lightning KathyConf|Kathy's first confessional CindyConf|Cindy's first confessional KathyConf2|Kathy thinks Vincent is okay unlike Lightning KathyConf3|Kathy thinks something's off about Nemo NemoConf4|Nemo enjoying first class JordanConf2|Jordan talking about Mack MackConf|Mack's first confessional ZoeyConf6|Zoey wants her team to win the next challenge to get out of economy class DanielConf|Daniel's first confessional JordanConf3|Jordan talks about trying to talk to Zoey JordanConf4|Jordan tries to warn the audience that Mack is dangerous MikeConf2|Mike talks about his relationship with Zoey ZoeyConf7|Zoey is excited that Jordan is flirting with her ZoeyConf8|Zoey talks about Jordan DanielConf2|Daniel's personality comes from his mother VincentConf|Vincent's first confessional TaliaConf|Talia's first confessional KathyConf4|Kathy explains what she plans to do with the invincibility statue ZoeyConf9|Zoey explains what she wants to do with her invincibility statue SierraConf7|Sierra explains what she wants to do with her invincibility statue and then cries over Cody LightningConf2|Lightning claims that he doesn't need an invincibility statue Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) VinsElimination.|Vins' elimination Random Gallery FFfirstclass|Furious Fighters in first class Elimination Table This contestant was either on the Risky Ravens or placed first in the challenge This contestant was on the Fabulous All Stars This contestant was either on Team Chris or voted out This contestant was on the Furious Fighters This contestant was on the 2nd place team This contestant was on the 3rd place team This contestant was up for elimination but was safe This contestant was exiled to the cargo hold Episode 1: Where Are We Headed? Recap '''Chris: Last season on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs, 29 actors competed for another million dollars. After 22 long and enduring episodes, we made it to our finalists. An athletic, non supporter All Star and a calm and cool Underdog. In the end Lightning took home the million dollars thus making Topher our runner up! This season we have 28 travellers, hey maybe there will be some new faces, a new jumbo jet and a whole bunch of the world to mess up. Now hop on board and get ready to fly on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Pre Chat '''Chris: Welcome everyone to Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 3!''' Cody and Nemo: *sleeping* Lightning *Arrives and screams* SHA-LIGHTNING IN DA BUILDING!!!!!! Dave: *Covers ears* Yeah, we don't care. Cindy: Do you, really not, or in the... Dave: *Sighs* Lightning: Ofcourse he does care everyone cares about Sha-Lightning!!! Jordan: *shots with a fake shotgun in the air* Cody: *got shaken up with Lightning,Nemo,Dave,Cindy and Jordan* Huh? What's happening Nemo: *puts on glasses* Go to the pilot's cabin and check. Cody: Well, OK. *gets up, is shown wearing yellow and black-polka dotted boxers and a white undershirt* Jordan: Chil out ya'll it's just a fake shotgun. *throws it away* Lightning: Are you Sha-Crazy, that is not how you come in claiming all the attention away from the real champion here, Lightning! Jordan: Shut up you Anabolic clone of Michael Jordan! Cody: *still in sleepwear* Guys, the cable is broken. Lightning: Oh sha-please I am not a clone of that guy he is a clone of me everyone is a clone of Sha-Lightning!! I'm not some looser like Cody. Jordan: Atleast he know how to shut up! Vincent: This is stupid, why did I even sign up for this? Kathy: Don't you want to win the million? Vincent: *Shrugs* Kathy: Fine, one less person I have to deal with. '''Chris: Oooo tension my fave!!!''' Lightning: Look what I can do *gives Cody a wedgy* Vincent: Great, just what we need, another bully. Shawn: (CONF) wasn't Lightning always a bully? Jordan: *pushes Lightning away from Cody picks up the fake shot and points it in his face* Leave that boy alone if you do it again I'll make sure this shotgun is real and you can say goodbye to your face! Gwen: woah, you've only been here a few minutes and you're already making enemies Lightning. Kathy: (CONF) Lightning is giving me a massive headache. On the positive side, I know who im going to vote for. Lightning: Oh sha-please Gwen atleast I don't steal someone else's boyfriend and than dumb him for no reason other than that I am a selfish b**ch. Jordan: *pushes Lightning a blodnose* And threat girl with some respect! *walks off* Lightning: AHHH my nose!! It's bleeding!! OH you'll be struck by Lightning! *holding his nose* Anne Maria: *arrives, spraying her hair spray* Ay yo, another season of this junk? Let's hope Freakkiel ain't here. Noah: *coughs* Wow, can you not? *coughs from the spray* Gwen: you were annoying in All Stars, you're still annoying now, (slaps Lightning) and for the record, i broke up with Duncan only because he still has feelings for Courtney. you stupid jerk. (walks away) Kathy: Ugh! I cant take this anymore! Zoey: (CONF) Once again, I'm back! And so I don't expect eighth place again, I will be playing this season much differently than ever. Sierra: (CONF) Well, Lightning was the one person I DIDNT want to win. But I guess Ill try my best and that's all that matters! :) Lightning: Sha-please Gwen Don't lie you broke up with him because you were a selfish b**ch and found a 5 days friendship more important than a 3 years relationship and even worse you let him go back in jail, what he did was something to impress you and you just stood there and laught as a big villain! Vincent: Relax Kathy. Let them be dumb for awhile. They'll get over it. Kathy: Thanks. (CONF) Vincent seems like an OK guy, wouldnt mind him staying awhile, unlike Lightning. Dave: *To Gwen and Lightning* *Sighs* Both of you, are just plain annoying! Vincent: I second that. Noah: Interesting. (CONF) I ranked 7th last time... that's not good enough. Sure, this game sucks and so do the people, but I need to make it to the end. Maybe I could play the Heather game, backstab, bully, break up, get my hairshaved but win two seasons later? Sounds cool. Gwen: Dave please don't get involved, and Lightning you're hair makes you look like an old man. Jason: Well things seem to be very lively... Dave: *To Gwen* Whatever. Noah: *rolls eyes* Always so happy, little miss sunshine Gwen? Zoey: Can't we just all get along? (CONF) Before we started this season, I made a list of the people I want out. 1) Lightning. 2) Lightning. 3) Lightning. 4) Lightning. 5). Lightning. 6) Lightning. 7) Lightning. 8) Lightning. 9) Ligtning. 10) Lightning!!!!! Lightning: Please Gwen, you're just jelouse of my white hair!! I'm atleast remembered of being amazing you're remembered of being a boyfriend kisser who dumbs boys for fun!! Jordan: (CONF) These people drive me crazy, and how much I can't stand that Michael Jordan clone, he is right I don't remember much more than that of Gwen (END CONF) Mali: *smiles happily* I can't believe I'm here on Total Drama! Gwen: (CONF) why are the boys such a**holes?, except for a few.. Dave: (CONF) I... can't stand anyone here, especially that arrogant block of muscle, Lightning. He's first one out, my bet. (END CONF) Noah: (CONF) Is everyone in this competition so messed up? Jordan: Chris where is the food? Cindy: So... anyone here, not want to fight? Like, seriously!? (CONF) Of course I don't want to fight with anyone... for now. (END CONF) Kathy: I would prefer less yelling. Cindy: Either way, I want some peace, and quiet. Dave: I don't think you're gonna get that here, with these animals. Shawn: i would prefer it if we all got along, but you don't see me complaining. Jordan: Don't worry I only stand up for the one who can't stand up for themself because the one who bully them is too strong. Kathy: Well what do you call that then Shawn? Shawn: i would call it someone made a small comment then it erupted into something so much bigger. Kathy: Ugh. I need a breather. I got a headache. '''Chris: Chef left food in the common area Jordan. (CONF) I can tell this is going to be a very drama filled season! (END CONF) Do you guys want to know your teams?''' Cindy: Sure, I guess. Dave: Whatever. Nemo: I want to trade to the all-stars. Would anybody want to switch teams? Cindy: It doesn't work like that. Nemo: Looks like Noah wants to! Cindy: I don't think he wants to. >.> Shawn: can we just see what the teams are please? Kathy: As long as im not with Lightning. '''Chris: Team 1 is Sugar, Topher, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Lightning and Noah! Team 2 is Ella, Zoey, Dave, Shawn, Izzy, Mike and Anne Maria. Team 3 is Vins, Vincent, Talia, Mali, Mack, Jordan and Daniel. Team 4 is Danielle, Nemo, Cindy, Kathy, Hasudan, Jason and Talon. That's right 4 teams this season! The first in TD history! So I suggest you start conversing over strategies and what not.''' Jason: So...hows it going team? Kathy: Hi. Cindy: Nice team. (CONF) I guess. (END CONF) Anyways, doin' good, and, hey Kathy. Kathy: i'm just glad Chris annouceing the teams calmed everything down. Never thought i'd be gratful for him. Gwen: (CONF) ugh...on a team with Lightning, i guess Chris was doing that just to annoy me or something?, i don't really know... Mali: So how are you guys doing? Vincent: With the execption of me just surviving World War III, im good. Mali: I know right! Theres so much hate here it sucks... Vincent: The world is divided into two different people, the smarties, and the knuckleheads. Its the knuckleheads like Lightning that cause all the problems, but its the smarties like you and me who have to clean up after their mess. '''Chris: Your first challenge is to come up with a team name and to pick the first destination! The best three will be safe from elimination. You have until 12/24/13 at 9pm EST. NOW GO!''' Team 1 Sugar: Maybe the "Victorious Champions" and the destination could maybe be Egypt? Noah: Sure. Whatever. *rolls eyes* Lightning: NO I am last seasons winner so I can decide what team name cause I know best, Let's do Team Sha-Lightning!! OR Team Thunder man!! Sierra: How about Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Even Hotter? You know he loves flattery. And we can go the Amazon! Chris loves to see us in danger, right? Noah: What about 'Team Shut The Heck Up', it sounds good. Lightning: No way is should be Sha-Lightning Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Even Hotter! Sierra: Do you guys wanna win this challenge or no? Lightning, if you don't corporate with us, your the next one of the chopping block! Lightning: I am not on the chopping block I am the chopping block!!! Sierra: (CONF) Do any of these people want to win? Cody: Let's call our team "Team Chris" and let's go to Seoul (CONF) I always want to go there. Gwen: why not....the Stupendous All Stars and are next destination could be...Las Vegas? Lightning: oh sha-please Gwen we can't win with your suggestions, the only thing you are good at is cheating and breaking people hearth. If we have to do that we might ask you! Cody: Team Chris and Seoul it is! Gwen: what the heck is you're problem?, seriously Lightning, get a life. Lightning: Just accept it Gwen you're a villain a terrible terrible villain who use peoples feeling to get far in the game. Gwen: OK, fine, maybe i am a terrible villain, hell was i even a villain!?, i mean look at you!, you lost to Cameron in the final of Revenge of the Island!, and you say you're a great athlete!?, give me a break you stupid jerk! Lightning: I lost again a Genius dork you lost against a fat fart machine!! What is worse I waas winning untill Cameron cheated!! You got ran out by a butter donkey! Gwen: Cameron didn't cheat you stupid idiot!, you just suck! Lightning *picks up Gwen and throws her into the the bathtub of Chris* You suck!! Gwen: (gets out and rugby tackles Lightning and starts punching him) you suck!! Cody: *breaks up arguement* Woah, woah, woah. I already want to go to Seoul, and we managed to be Team Chris! Gwen: sorry Cody, gosh...i need to sit down...(walks away from the area) Lightning: *throws water in Gwen's face* Team Lightning!!! Gwen: grr........(throws a bucket of water over Lightning) this isn't YOU'RE TEAM! Lightning *locks Gwen up in the confesional* Team Lightning it is! Gwen: (angrily kicks the confessional door down) Team Lightning is never gonna be our team name!, it sucks like you! Cody: *breaks up arguement* I guess we have to stick with Team Chris... And Seoul! Lightning: Or we can call it "Team Gwen is a terrible person who uses a persons heart as weapon to break them down!" But since your name is in it it wouldn't let us win so Team Lightning is better! Gwen: i don't want our name to be Team Gwen, i want it to be something everybody agrees on. Lightning: Yeah a name like Team Sha-Lightning, everyone agree's with that and if you don't you are not in my team!! Cody: *angry, looking at Lightning* Lightning, everyone wants Team Chris! DO YOU HEAR ME? Gwen: i'm OK with Team Chris. Lightning: *put's Gwen back into the confesional and gives Cody a wedgy and hang him from the roof of the plain* Team Lightning it is!! Gwen: the door is broken you jerk! (walks right out of the confessional) and leave Cody alone! Cody: Gwen! Help me! My pants are about to fall down! Sierra: (CONF) S**t just went down! Gwen: (unhooks Cody from the roof) are you OK? Cody: *pulls up pants* Thanks. And I am thinking to name it Team Chris. Guys, where do you want to go? Lightning *tackles Gwen and hold her down* Gwen: (punches Lightning in the face) that's it!, i'm asking for a team swap! Cody: *holds Gwen's hand* I'll go with you. Gwen: (removes Cody's hand) nice try Cody, it's not gonna work. Sierra: And Cody were not going to Seoul! (CONF) Why the hell would we go to Seoul? Lightning: AAH My sexy face has been hit by Gwen's ugly fist!!!! Gwen: gosh, you're starting to sound like Alejandro now... Cody: Then you can stay here. *angry, at Lightning* Lightning. You should do a team swap. *idle, at Sierra* Sierra, I always want to go there. '''Chris: 1. No team swap 2. If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST I will pick the best team name and location.''' Cody: Team Chris and Seoul. Sierra: (CONF) Cody has gotten so much less attractive! Seoul, like seriously... We are obviously not going to win and that means he's the first one to go. Cody: What! (CONF) Sierra, I bet you he's going to like the name! (END CONF) Lightning: Team Sha-Lightning and we go to Greece!!! Cody: *at Lightning* Too bad Lightning, we are Team Chris and we are going to Seoul. Lightning (CONF) That Cody baby can admit the awesomeness that is me!! HE must go (END CONF) Sierra: Since we all can't decide, we are Team Chris and were going to Greece! Cody: Right now, it's Seoul. We don't know why Chris likes Greece. Gwen: instead of Seoul, why not somewhere like....uhh...Germany? Cody: Germany it is! Sierra: (CONF) WHY THE F*** WOULD WE GO TO SEOUL!!! ITS IN F****** SOUTH F****** KOREA!!!! WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU! (End CONF) I like Germany! Cody: (CONF) I would like to go to Germany. (END CONF) Lightning: WE GO TO GREECE AND WE ARE GONNA BE TEAM CHRIS!! Cody: (CONF) WHY THE F*** WOULD WE GO TO GREECE! I LIKE GERMANY BETTER! (END CONF) OK, our team is Team Chris and Germany. '''Chris: Well I'm guessing your name is Team Chris and Germany is your location. Not bad, 2nd place''' Cody: (CONF) By what I heard. I think Nemo and his team, the Furious Fighters are 1st. Team 2 Ella: Maybe we can be the "Combat Warriors" and the destination could be New York. Dave: How about... the "Dangerous Defenders".... ahhhhh..... and.... let's go to... Hollywood. *Shrugs* Why not? Anne Maria: The "Fabulous Guidettes" and New Jersey. Duh. *sprays hair* Mike: The Multi Taskers - AND AUSTRALIA! Izzy: I WANT TO BE CALLED "THE DIZZY IZZY'S!!" or "EXPLOSIVO'S BOOM BOOM CREW!!" And we can go to The Middle Of The Pacific Ocean, I want to blow it up!! :P Mike: What Okay, what ever, let's see what's picked Zoey: How about the Ultimate All-Stars? We are some of the best contestants of all time. :) Plus, we need to go to Newfoundland! Chris would love that! Anne Maria: Sorry Red, but, classy All-Stars only. >.> Fabulous Guidettes it is. Zoey: NO! We are the Ultimate All-Stars! And we are going to Newfoundland. Anne Maria: UH, no, we are the Fabulous Guidettes, and we are going to New Jersey with my baby Vito. <3 Mike: Oh brother, I like both, so how about the Fabulous All-Stars! and we go to austaraia? Mike: (CONF) Doesn't she know vito's dead, oh wait, no one does, hmm, EH? Zoey: Thanks, Mike! I love that idea! But if we wanna win we have to go to Chris's home terf! Anne Maria: No, baby, Fabulous Guidettes! It's our only chance. Little Red Riding Mess here can go get lost somewhere, maybe with a new hairdo Shawn: i say we call ourselves The Ultimate Underdogs, and our next place to go could be....Japan. Zoey: I am team captain! We are the Fabulous All-Stars and were going to Newfoundland! AND THATS FINAL!! Izzy: *mimicking Zoey* I am team captain! We are the "Explosivo's Boom Boom Crew" and were going to the Pacific Ocean! AND THATS FINAL!! *no longer* You.... got..... ISSSUUUUUUUES :D Zoey: (CONF) *rolls eyes* I've got the issues... (End CONF) FINE! Be whatever team you want but I won't be responsible for the loss. Mike: Fabulous All-Stars! and we go to New Jersey! DEAL! Izzy: Izzy thinks that Zoey should relax a little, it is just a game, Lets Be "The Dizzy Izzies" and we go to New Jersey then? Mike: Let's have a vote! The Dizzy Izzy's or The Fabulous All-stars! Shawn: uhhh...i vote for....The Fabulous All Stars! Mike: me too! :) Zoey: Fine! I like the Fabulous All-Stars and NJ, but don't blame me if we lose. (CONF) We are so going to lose... :( '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Mike: We Have Picked The Fabulous All Stars! '''Chris: And what location?''' Mike: New Jursey? Zoey: NO! We decided Newfoundland! Zoey: I guess were the Fabulous All-Stars and were going to Fabulous New Jersey! *smiles* (CONF) Were doomed! '''Chris: Nice team name, but location is ehhh''' Anne Maria: Whoa, step off red. We're supposed to be the Fabulous Guidettes. >.> Zoey: I told you guys!! Chris, we want to change our location to Newfoundland! Anne Maria: No, New Jersey it is, and it's settled! >.> *sprays Zoey in the face with hairspray* (CONF) That little eighties chick is getting on mah nerves, my tan is starting to come off because of her hideousness. '''Chris: You guys finish 3rd since the location isn't all that great.''' Team 3 Vincent: I cant really think of a good name, but how about going to Russia? Mali: I have a suggestion. How about Fearless Falcons? Vincent: Im up for that, its not like I can come up with something better. Mali: Maybe someone else has other suggestions? *looks at her teammates* Vincent: Well thats fantastic, everyone else is taking a nap or something, so it looks like its just us for now. Jordan: What about Team Lonesome Eagles! Mack: Team Overcats! The Over Powerd Under CATS! :) and destination - Las Vegas Daniel: Are we doing birds? THE RISKY RAVENS!! And I Like Rio, Brazil! Talia: I think that Las Vegas is too close to Area 51 to be another location. What do you guys think about the name, the 'Tenacious Pterodactyls'? Vincent: I still think Russia would be a good idea. Jordan: Why? We should go American, Team stars and stripes! Vincent: Where in America? '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Jordan: Nashville or the wildwest. Mali: Okay guys whats our final decision? '''Chris: Okay I will decide. The team name is the Risky Ravens and your location is Russia, but you guys finish last so its elimination for you guys.''' Team 4 Cindy: Maybe... Ooh! We could be called the 'Furious Fighters!' WOOHOO! First destination? PARIS! The city of love! Kathy: The name is good, but didnt they go to Paris in the first World Tour? I suggest Rio De Janeiro. Jason: The names fine...and how Pamplona? You know the city that the running of the bulls takes place? Kathy: Chris would love that. The man would love nothing more then seeing us getting gored by bulls. Talon: That does sound quite like Chris... So do we all agree on 'Furious Fighters' and Pamplona? Nemo: We should do Furious Fighters and Seoul! (CONF) I love Seoul, should they listen to me? Yes, they did (END CONF) Kathy: As much as I would prefer something without death by bull, Pamplona is a garentee that we will win. Nemo: I don't know... Chris hates bulls. Not the Chicago Bulls, for that matter. Kathy: Even if he does hate bulls, Pamplona is garenteed pain for us, which he loves. Nemo: No! He hates Pamplona. I want to go to Seoul! Kathy: Um ... I think think Pamplona is better. (CONF) There is something really off about Nemo. Nemo: Are you CRAZY? DO YOU WANT US TO LOSE?!!!!!! Kathy: No, what do you base Chris hating Pamplona on? Nemo: It has lot of bulls. Kathy: And why does he hate bulls? Nemo: He got rammed by a bull and he got in the hospital. Now he has a phobia of bulls except the Chicago Bulls. Jason: I say that we have a team vote! Nemo: I vote Seoul! Jason: My vote goes for Pamplona. Nemo: Jason? YOU WANT US TO LOSE! Jason: *rolls eyes* Dude...you have no proof that Chris hates Pomplona other than your word... '''Chris: If you guys don't reach an agreement by 9pm EST then I will pick the best team name and location.''' Cindy: We decided on... the Furious Fighters! And location... Rio De Janeiro, I guess. Nemo: And we want to go to Seoul! Cindy: No, we don't. Nemo: Rio de Janeiro? (CONF) I can't wait to go there! This is my first time! Brazil, here we come! (END CONF) '''Chris: Nice team name and location. I like it.''' Cindy: Yahoo! Nemo: Yes! Rio de Janerio! Here we come! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Chris: You guys finish 1st. Congrats''' Barf Bag Ceremony 1: Everyone '''Chris: Okay everyone is here so I can show you how this is going to work. You guys are going to vote in the CONFESSIONAL ONLY and when you vote I want you to tell me why you are voting for that person. Also this season you are also going to vote which member of your team stays in the cargo hold with Freakzekiel. So when you go to vote in the confeIssional, you are voting for 2 people. 1 to be eliminated and 1 to be exiled to the cargo hold with Freakzekiel. This is the ONLY time where everyone will vote. VOTE ONLY FOR SOMEONE FROM RISKY RAVENS AKA TEAM 3''' Nemo: (CONF) *stamps Mack's passport, mad* Super annoying... (END CONF) Vincent: (CONF) *Stamps Vins' passport* Next time, actually do something. And for the cargo hold, I really dont want to anger anyone, so... *Stamps himself for cargo hold* Ezekiel cant be that bad. Sierra: (CONF) I really don't care... *stamps Vins* I don't care even more... * stamps Vincent for cargo* Zoey: (CONF) Third place? Wow... *stamps Vins* *stamps Vincent for cargo* Kathy: (CONF) *Stamps Vins* Lazy bum. Vincent told be to to exile him, so ok. *Stamps Vincent for Cargo Hold* Nemo: (CONF) Oh h*** no! *stamps Mack's passport more times, then votes for Vin to go to the Cargo Hold* (END CONF) Dave: (CONF) *Stamps Mack to get eliminated* You're annoying. *Stamps Jordan to go to cargo hold* You're also annoying. (END CONF) Cindy: (CONF) Hhmmmm... *Stamps Mack to get eliminated and Jordan to go to cargo hold* You both... are annoying and... well... you both also suck. (END CONF) '''Chris: By the way Furious Fighters and Risky Ravens if you could upload a picture of yourself to the gallery that would be great since I still have some confessionals to make of some of you *coughs* Kathy *coughs* as well as passports''' Jason: (CONF) Eh...I don't know the competition that well...so... *stamps Vins passport for eliminated and stamps Jordan for cargo hold* Mali: (CONF) I'm sorry but...*stamps Vin's passport to get eliminated and Jordan's to go to the cargo hold* Talon: (CONF) *stamps Mack's passport* I heard you didn't do much *stamps Vins for Cargo hold* You're annoying... Talia: (CONF) *stamps Mack's passport* Thanks for all the help! *stamps Vins for Cargo Hold* I don't even kn ow who you are... Sugar: (CONF) *stamps Mack's passport* I don't really know you so buh-bye! *stamps Vins for Cargo Hold* I don't really know you either so buh-buh-bye! Ella: (CONF) *stamps Mack's passport* I'm sorry but I really don't know you that well. *stamps Vins for Cargo Hold* I don't really know you that well either. Sorry. MacK: Guys, just so you know, i deserve to be eliminated (CONF) *stamps Vin for eimination* okay *and stamps mack Cargo Hold* Daniel: (CONF) *stamps Vin for elimination and Mack for exile* .......I had to vote for Mack, but not off Izzy: (CONF) *votes Vin for elimination* HAHA! EXPLOSIVO STRIKES AGAIN! *votes Mack for exile* Jordan: (CONF) *votes off Mack for elimination* I do remember you and I want to keep this plain from burning into ashes, * votes Vic for cargo hold* I bet you can handle that. (End CONF) Lightning: (CONF) *votes off Cody* you can't deny me genius!! *votes Gwen for cargo hold* so you can't break someone else his heart again, sha-lightning off!! (This is just for funsies) (end CONF) Mike: *votes Vin for elimination* what ever *votes Mack for Cargo hold* Gwen: (votes Lightning for elimination) trust me this competition would be better without you (stamps Mack for exile) sorry, but everyone else seems to be voting for you. Shawn: (votes Vin for elimination) sorry dude and for the cargo hold...(votes Lightning) Cody: (CONF) *votes off Lightning* Sha Bye Bye. *Votes Vin to go to the Cargo Hold. (END CONF) '''Chris: Well the votes are in and Barf Bags go to Daniel, Mali, Talia, Vincent, Jordan and Mack! Buh Bye Vins *pushes him out the plane* Well Mack it looks like you're spending the first flight to our next destination in the cargo hold with Freakzekiel, whereas the Furious Fighters are flying first class and the other three teams will be flying economy class. ''' Exclusive clip Vins tries to pull the rip cord. But her pants fall down, she pulls her pants up and a hang glider picks her up. But it tilts a little and Vins falls down to a beach, but a wind picks her up and throws her into the water. Episode 2: Race de Janiero First Class: Furious Fighters Nemo: More soda or more water, Kathy? Cindy: *Eating cookie* Huhhh, I love this! Nemo: My Specialty. (CONF) *eats cookies* peanut butter, white chocolate and chocolate chips. A little bit hard on the cinnamon... Hasudan: Do you mind if I take 3 cookies 1 for someone on Economy class and 1 for Mack? (CONF) It's all part of my plan, get Mack to think I am nice, then cause someone to think someone else is evil. (no one knows this plan is gonna happen) Jason: Go right ahead dude. Talon: Great job, teammates! This is awesome! Nemo: Unlike you, Talon. (CONF) Talon, what a motherf*****! (END CONF) Kathy: What do you have against Talon? Jason: We don't need that kind of negativity on our team Nemo. (CONF) After hearing the other teams freak out during the first challenge...I think it's safe to say that they will be easy competition! Nemo: Talon hates me, once, he pulled down my pants, revealing my boxers! (CONF) I hope he dosent do it again... (END CONF) Kathy: I dont belive he ever did that. (CONF) Nemo is either absolutely insane, or a complete idiot. I look forward to the day when I stamp his passport. Nemo: Oh, now. You are being rough! You don't have to stamp my passport every time! (END CONF) '''Chris: So how's everything going for the team in first place?! ''' Hasudan: Good except Katfight and Nem-gativity are sorta in a fight. Kathy: Since when do you care if we're doing well Chris? '''Chris: Just trying to make conversation and keep the chat going.''' Jason: Well... this team is great...except for one particular individual... '''Chris: I think I know who that individual is...''' Jason: (CONF) Yeah it not that hard to figure out...at least that person didn't get the immunity idol so the first time we lost...you-know-who's going home. Nemo: *punches Talon on the face* You said WHAT?!!! (CONF) I am really, really, really looking forward to the day I stamp his passport. (END CONF) Kathy: *Restrains Nemo* What the hell is rong with you?! Talon, are you ok? Nemo: You like him? Kathy: Well for one he isnt a complete psycho idiot like you! Jason: Gotta agree with Kathy one this one. Nemo: No, you idiot, he is a psychi idiot! No wait, More than a pyscho idiot! Economy Class: Everyone Else Cody: I can't believe it, Gwen! We are in second class, which is right next to economy class, which is right next to loser class, which is right next to Cargo Hold! Mike: Hi gwen, and cody dude, what's up :/ Lightning: WHAT HOW CAN LIGHTNING BE IN ECONOMY CLASS!! Must be your fault *points at Cody*!!! Jordan: (CONF)Mack in cargo hold is not a good idea he should've gone home!! He might set this plane of fire.(END CONF) Mike: I'm mike, cody! I seen you in season 3 ;) pretty cool Cody: Is that Jose Lumbardo? Dave: Guys, all of you.... are just plain awful. Mike: Well uh, cody, ypu are in the econemy class, because your team didn't win, 2nd 3rd and 4th go to Econemy! Cody: Dude, what's wrong with you? This is second class! Mike: No, everyone on the losing teams go into one Class, only 2 classes (Winners and Losers) Lightning: SHA-PLEASE CODY AS LONG AS I .AM HERE THIS IS FIRST CLASS!!! Jordan: I really hope there is a hunting challenge but instead of hunting animals we hunt down Lightning, with real bullets. Daniel: There are only 2 classes :) other than Cargo Hold Zoey: (CONF) Our team better win the next challenge! I am not a big fan of economy... Jordan: Hey beauty, Zoey is your name right? Talia: Hey yourself, handsome. My name's Talia, not Zoey. Jordan: *looks the otherway from Zoey* Hey Talia nice to meet you. (CONF) Why did she tought I was talking to her I was clearly looking at Zoey and she was sitting on the otherside, oh well just let's get it over with (END CONF) Daniel: …………… I'm bored.... Zoey: I'm sorry, were you talking to me? Mike: Hey Zoey, i think we should break up , you kind of have commitment issues (CONF: i call about 3-4 hours a day, she doesn't answer In fact this is the first time we've met in months! ) Zoey: But Mike! *starts crying* Jordan: But I was actually talking to Zoey *turns around* Yeah I was talking to you Zoey.. did I do something wrong? Daniel: I'm........... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEED! Zoey: You look cute... (CONF) Eeeeeeee... Someone asked me out! F*** Mike! Mike: Hey Jordan! Jordan: Hi.. aren't you that Multi guy? Mal or something? Mike: Yes, but I just broke up with Zoey, she hasn't returned any of my calls for months and her personailty has, ''changed'' Jordan: Okay... that sucks for ya'll Mike: Yes, but, now i think she's out to get me, and that she has a crush on you :| Jordan: Again that sucks for ya'll. Zoey: (CONF) Although Jordan is an indie wannabe, my favorite type of men, I still don't trust him. In my past seasons with 8th place, I've learned I can't trust anyone anymore. Daniel: (CONF) *sigh* I miss my friends and family.... *starts playing with old burnt toys* '''Chris: Well the challenge isn't until tomorrow, but would you like a challenge to win a Chris McLean Invincibility Statue? ''' Jordan: well maybe as long Lightning doesn't win it, right Zoey Mike: Sure! ;) (Can mack, because he is a charater too!) Zoey: YES! Daniel: Um... if you spent alot of time on it, then OK :) Lightning: Sha-please I don't need a invincibility statue I am a invincibility statue . Daniel: You .... sure are? (CONF) I can't insult anyone in my life, Mom says it's not nice. Mack: Hi guys, i'm aloud out :D.. Lightning: Just look at me don't tell me I don't look like a statue. Jordan: *sees Mack and glares* (CONF) Why is he back here, luckly I didn't see anything that can create fire, cause Mack is dangerous! (END CONF) '''Chris: Okay give me a couple minutes everyone''' Mack: Hey everyone, who wants to team up, i'll give you the imunity idol if i win! Zoey: (CONF) Like I believe that scrawny little white boy. Lightning: Please you will not find the invincibility statue I already have it, in the form of me!! and I can see it everytime I look in the mirror! Mack: :) huh? Come on, hello Zoey, wanna work together! Daniel: .....I-I'm sorry.... *looks at ashes of picture of his dad in a cup he has* can't afford my last possession to be burnt again... Zoey: *throws match in cup* Woops! Jordan: Zoey I wouldn't do it he might set your hair on fire. Zoey: What? Jordan: We were in a different season together and he set all my stuff on fire and even almost killed Daniel, he's a maniac. Zoey: He can't be that crazy... Daniel: I-it was an a-accident.... apparently.... *silently cries when she isn't looking* Zoey: I'm so sorry, Daniel... :( (CONF) NOT! :) Cody: Hey, Gwen, did Lightning pull down my pants? Jordan: It wasn't a accident. He got away with it too easy! Especialy what I de did to you Daniel. Daniel: He apologized....already... I.....he....meant...it? Jordan: His apology was weak and not enough for what he did, especially to ya'll! He nearly killed ya'll, ya'll shouldn't settle for a "I am sorry". Vincent: (CONF) What is up with Zoey this season? She always so nice. Why is she acting so cruel? Cody: Ahh!!!! Lightning just pulled down my pants! '''Chris: Ooo you guys really hate each other! I can't wait to see what happens at the merge!''' Anne Maria: *sprays Cody's face* Quit it! >.> *sprays Zoey* Sorry, red. You're dumbness made us lose. >.> Noah: Riiiiiight, loving the spirit here guys. Lightning: *does push up on 1 finger* 651 652 653 654! Jordan: *spits on the ground* Michael Jordan clone don't you have anything better to do? Zoey: I love the hair, Anne Maria! Vito would dig all over you! Cody: Lightning, you just pulled down my pants. Anne Maria: *sprays her hair* Duh, everyone does. (CONF) I knew Little Miss Fugly would come around sooner or later, I mean, check out mah tan, gurl! Maybe I've been going to hard on the lass. >.> Nah... Lightning *gives Cody a wedgy and still doing push ups* 1002 1003 1004 Zoey: Anne Maria, of course everybody loves your tan! I'm surprised you don't have men falling over you. Cody: (CONF) *speaks, with pants still down* I really, really, really hate lightning. (END CONF) Um, Lightning, I have boxers. Anne Maria: Uh, there is. Vito, The Situation, Francis, Vinny, Marko, Danny, and all the others down by the shore. You could do with a tan. *sprays fake tan on her, making Zoey cough* Wimp. Jordan: *looks at Zoey* (CONF) I don't really know what happend to her but the last time I broke into a house and watched total drama she less, uhm, sarcastic than she is now. I guess the Mike gave some of his personalities to her?(END CONF) Zoey: AHHHHHH!!! *runs away from Mack with a lighter* *bangs her head into a pillar and falls to the ground* Anne Maria: No one likes an ugly girl. *throws stuff at Zoey* Zoey: *wakes up* Hey guys! How's everybody doing? (CONF) I don't know what happened but when I woke up I felt so much better! Noah: Uh seriously? (CONF) Do we really have another Mike around here? Jordan: *spits on the ground* I'm fine what about ya'll, ya'll hit your head again a pillar *get's her back up* Vincent: Zoey, do you even remember what you've been doing? Zoey: I don't know... (CONF) Of course, I know! After losing to that gentleman Mike in All-Stars, and coming in 8th place in the past two seasons, I will do WHATEVER it takes to win. Everyone may think I'm the sweet little indie chick, but I always had the side of me where I will be ruthless even if it means to fake injuries. Cargo Hold: Mack Mack: I'm so scared D: *sees shadow* AHH! Mack: (CONF: I can't stand it here ;( , but i will be very heppy for the next one to win :D '''Chris: Mack we are going to have a challenge to compete for an Invincibility Statue so you can get out of the cargo hold.''' Mack: Okay, And i had a great time, the bed was unconfterble, but it's spacous and i didn't even see Freakeziekle (Coming back in) Mack: *comes back in* okay *looks for Ezekiel* Invincibility Statue Challenge Mack: *searches for Idol* Zoey: He didn't give the rules yet... Mack: *searches for Idol* it's probaly like this XD Zoey: Wowww... Mack: *searches for Idol* sorry Lightning *tackles Mack and pick up Mack on one hand* Look you're so tiny I thought you were the statue Jordan: *looking for the Idol* Mack: *searches for Idol* '''Chris: ^^ Yeah....no. Okay so I flew in some of this seasons non competing contestants and lucky for you 4 of them have invincibility statues. 4 statues, 4 teams which means only 1 person per team can get a statue. Now I'm going to give each team a clue as to who has a statue. The first person to find that person with the statue gets it. Ready? Team Chris, the contestant that has your statue didn't use a confessional until TDWT. Fabulous All Stars, the contestant that has your statue has been injured 60 times, the most out of any other contestant. Risky Ravens, the contestant that has your statue is the only contestant so far that is confirmed to be American. Furious Fighters, the contestant that has your statue has only gotten injured twice: once in his/her audition tape and in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. It will take 3 lines to find the contestant that has your statue and remember only ONE person from your team can get the statue.''' Zoey: *searches for statue* (1) Mack: Oops :I i dunno *searches for Justin* Sierra: *searches for statue* (1) Talia: *searches for statue* (1) Searching for a hot guy, it must be my lucky day. Talon: *searches for statue* (1) Mike: Harold *searches for Harold* Lightning: IT must be Jo!!! Jordan: Uhm I would've said Tyler, but I say uhm Tyler. Zoey: *searches for statue* (2) Sierra: *searches for statue* (2) Talia: *searches for statue* (2) I can almost smell him. *sighs* Talon: *searches for statue* (2) Zoey: *find Harold* (3) Sierra: *finds Tyler* (3) Mike: *searches for harold* Mack: *searches for Justin* Hi zoey what's up Talia: *sees Justin* (3) *faints* Talon: *trips into Katie, knocking them both over* (3) I guess she's been injured three times, now.... Kathy: *Searchs for Eva* Mike: *Finds for harold* Mack: *Finds for Justin* Kathy: *Searchs for Eva* (2) Vincent: *Searchs for Anne Maria* '''Chris: Zoey, Sierra and Talia all have gotten invincibility statues. Talon you're wrong.''' Zoey: Yes! (CONF) Oh yeah!!!! *does a weird dance* Sierra: Eeeeee.... Talia: (CONF) Maybe I can use ths idol to woo some of the attractive guys here. Talon: Aww, man. I never do anything right. *sighs, then slumps over* Jason: *pats Talon on the back* It's alright bud. Kathy: *Finds Eva* (3) '''Chris: Kathy gets the last idol!''' Kathy: (CONF) *Holding the Idol up* Oh Yeah! That's how you do it. With this baby, now I will be able to get rid of the most annoying person on my team. Im not naming anyone, buts lets just say he stared in a Pixar movie. Nemo: (CONF) *holds up a invisibility idol* Ha, Talon! That is why Chris told you, your wrong! (END CONF) Cody: (CONF) *holds up statue* I guess they didn't know I have another statue. The truth, I was there. Nobody found it, they just thought I don't have one. Zoey: (CONF) *holds immunity idol* I knew I was going to win the challenge! And now I have a little safety here. Now it's time to bond with my team... I can't wait! *rolls eyes* Especially with Anne Maria! Sierra: (CONF) *holds immunity idol* I'm so excited! Wait until I tell Cody... Oh wait... We broke up... *starts sobbing* I MISS CODY! I MISS CODY! CODY COME BACK TO ME!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Lightning: (CONF) Who need a invinciblilty statue if you looks like a invincibility statue!! (END CONF) Jordan: So, Zoey any luck finding the statue? Zoey: *leads Jordan to the confessional* (CONF with Jordan) LOOK! *shows idol* Jordan (CONF) Okay, interesting that you are willing to show me that so fast (END CONF) Zoey: (CONF) I really trust you... *leans in for a kiss but falls off of the toilet* JordanL: (CONF) *looks at Zoey* Okay that's good to know *helps her back up* (END CONF) Daniel: (Different CONF than Jordan's) ..... *singing and holding up burnt toys* J-Just remember what your old p-pal said, Boy, you've got a f-friend in me, You've g-got a friend in me ,You've got a friend in.......m..me.. Cody: *texting* Forget about you loving me you are just a love sick girl to me! *send text,laughs* Shawn: (CONF) it's a shame i didn't get immunity, but it's not really important to me right now, what is important is getting far in the game, because i really didn't do that last season. Challenge 2 '''Chris: The challenge will be tomorrow 12/26/13 at 8pm EST ''' Barf Bag Ceremony 2: TBA=